


The Glory (short story)

by 5ingum



Series: The King of Manhunt [4]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fame, Fireworks, Gen, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language, Nobility, POV Third Person, Partying, Royalty, Teamwork, Victory, Winners, World Domination, you should see them in their crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: ---this is the fourth part of The King of Manhunt series------dream in a suit do i need to say more------okay yes gogy in a suit <3 ------i understand if you wanna read it now go ahead you can skip this------the stories go in chronological order------you can read them independently too------no spoilers------ im MEGA SIMp---
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King of Manhunt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157
Kudos: 16





	The Glory (short story)

George never thought that he'd actually be sitting with Sapnap, Dream, and Bad in the back of a limousine, all dressed up with suits and ties, and walking out onto a red carpet with crowns on their heads. It was just as surreal as when he walked into the player's lounge for the first time and reality had struck him.

He was feeling a million things at once: he was nervous, excited, proud, shocked and more that he can't even name. Most importantly he's not there alone. Dream is seated to his left wearing a green suit and a green tie. His tie has tiny black smiley faces all over it. He wears gold earrings and a gold watch and George notices as he adjusts his tie. His mask sits on his face as if it were his face, but if you look from the side you can make out the scattered freckles and green eyes that always catch you staring back.

"Aye, looking good am I right?" Sapnap who sits farthest from George and next to Bad is wearing a black suit and a red and orange tie. His white bandana still highlights his black floppy hair. He elbows Bad while sticking out his tongue and fanning himself with his other hand. His hands are full of gold rings.

"It's pretty crazy everything that's happened in just a few months." Bad reflects. He has his black horns and hood and is also wearing his rectangle glasses that have a white shine to them. His suit is black and he's wearing a gray tie.

"It's crazy alright." The limo stops moving and George nervously swallows. George is wearing a blue suit, red tie that says 404 all over it, and his goggles. The four of them turn to look out the limo window and see the red carpet before them and the ecstatic and eager fans crowding either side. Their screams can already be heard.

"Are we ready?" George looks back at everyone.

"We're the winners." Dream whispers as George's hand is on the handle.

"Don't ever let me forget." George whispers back.

"Trust me we won't." Sapnap comments "Now hurry up and open the door!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm doing it!" George opens the door and steps out into a load of flashing lights and screams of joy. It stuns him for a second as is hearing his name from all directions.

"George over here!"

"GOGY! We love you!"

"He looks so cute I'm going to die!"

"George can I get an autograph?"

"George. You're supposed to keep walking. You know that right?" Dream comments behind him and nervously laughing he approaches a group of people on the left and signs their merch and their papers. As soon as Dream stepped out a wave of screams and shouts went through the crowd. It's like they got shocked by realizing they were breathing the same air as the god they worship. George had tackled donations and stuff before during tournaments; he wasn't used to people running up to him, screaming their lungs out, and shoving each other. George awkwardly waved and kept signing and smiling until everything hurt. But, how good it felt to be the winner. You want them to keep wanting. You don't want them to stop giving you things, to stop thinking about you, to stop laughing and talking about you.

"Dream! Dweam!" From the left.

"Oh my god it's Dream!" From the right.

"Dream sign this PLEASE!" From behind.

"Sapnap! Snapmap!" From far.

"SIGN THIS!" Right in front.

"Badboyhalo!" From ahead.

"We have gifts for you!"

"Dream supremacy! All hail THE KING!"

Things went by in a blur. Smiles. Cheers. Arms reaching out. Quick conversations. Screams. Cries. Someone fainting. Hugs and pictures. Smiles. Cheers. Holding flowers. Holding gifts. And when George, Sapnap, Dream, and Bad reached the end of the carpet and turned around to wave George finally realized how many were there. Beyond the carpet on either side there were fans as far as the eye could see trying to get their way to take pictures or get to talk for a second with the legends that stand before them.

"How does it feel to be the King of Manhunt, Dream?" He asks Dream as the door finally shuts behind them and he can hear his own voice again.

"Hey. We're the kings. We're here because of each other. Now, I have a surprise." As Dream motions for them to follow George look to Bad and Sapnap who look just as unknowing.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I don't know anything." Sapnap argues and George scoffs.

"I arranged a little something." Dream opens the door to the balcony where everything is decorated with hanging lights and you can see the whole Empire of Dream in a blanket of darkness glowing with lights from within. On the table on the balcony is a couple bottles and glasses of champagne. There is also a giant cake with sparklers on it.

"That's not even the best part." Dream with his hand in his pockets looks back at us. Fireworks go off and decorate the sky like they own it. Green. Blue. Red. White. It looks like they wrote their names in the sky for everyone to see by using the fireworks which look like as if they took a match to the sky and burned it so it would never forget the fact that such legends' feet stood on the world under it.

"You actually?"

"This looks awesome Dream!"

"Woah!"

"I had this prepared just in case." He laughs back loving the reflections of the lights in their eyes.

"Thank you for doing this!" Bad exclaims jumping up.

"Of course. You three did amazing." Dream holds up a glass of champagne with his name written swirly in gold on the glass and the rest of the team hold up theirs. Bubbles rise to the top in the liquid gold. "Toast to us! The Dream Team!"

Clink! Despite there being no more loud noise other than the fireworks but George's heart still beats fast and the adrenaline is still running and his hands are still shaking; George feels alive. He wouldn't rather be standing here drinks in hand with anyone else in the world.

They put the glasses to their lips and it tastes like victory. They never really have alcohol; today is an exception. They won the world. It's theirs. They have to act like they own it.

"Woo!" Sapnap cries and Bad laughs.

"I never thought I'd have any of this. This might all be a dream. If it's a dream I hope I don't wake up anytime soon." Dream takes another sip.

"YEAH WE WON F@*K YEAH!" Sapnap screams and laughs hysterically. He opens one of the champagne bottles in George's direction and George hoarsely screams and jumps out of the way of the cork but gets soaked in champagne.

"Sapnap! What the hell!" Sapnap laughs harder and Bad rolls his eyes at him.

"Do you guys want some music?" Bad turns to the speakers.

"Sure! Yeah- let's do that." Dream still seems a little breathless as if his brain hadn't processed all that had happened in the last two days.

"George! Is that a party popper? George!" Sapnap ducks as George shoots the party popper at Sapnap and laughs with a broken voice.

While Bad dances to the music Dream walks over to George. "Hey. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Dream." George smiles back.

"We still have one bottle left~" Sapnap comments looking mischievous as always.

"George I dare you to drink the entire bottle of champagne I bought." Dream points to it sitting by the sparkler cake.

"What's in it for me?" George grabs the bottle despite being slightly intimidated.

"I'll buy you a car."

"I don't know.... Do I get to choose which?"

"Sure." Dream likes playing games as much as he likes being with his friends.

"I'll do it!" George declares and Sapnap yells at him to chug it all in one go.

"Why didn't you language Sapnap, Bad?" Dream asks as he sits on the table and takes a slice of cake. Bad is sitting on the table too and he's eating too.

"Oh, I would have but I'm exhausted. Today has been crazy. We won MCC and the Manhunt. I want both to go to bed, sleep all this away, and stay awake longer so I can keep living today. We really proved ourselves. We're a great team guys!" Bad comments and Dream points to George passed out and drunk Sapnap drawing on his face with a sharpie.

"Are you talking about those two idiots too?" Dream laughs hoarsely and lays his head down on the table.

"He's going to be so mad when he wakes up!" Sapnap cackles and draws an L on his forehead.

"I can't wait for our statues to get built. That's going to look amazing!" Bad recalls the event room at MCC. Sapnap throws dollar bills out and watches it fall and cover the ground. He throws quite a bit into the pool.

"Yeah." Dream, Bad, Sapnap, and George think for a long while until they go to bed, while looking around at the world that they've got in the palms of their hands, about all that led up to the final moments of victory. The practice. The work. The planning. The plotting. The coding. The watching. The listening. Non-stop day and night up until the very last moments of the fight. When George killed Technoblade and allowed Dream to win. When Bad covered for Sapnap and allowed him to hit the last shot in Dodge-bolt. The strategy, the commitment, and the perseverance. It comes down to this. It comes down to this. This is who they were meant to be. They sleep with crowns on their heads and crowns etched like tattoos on their foreheads for life.

The glory.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading this fic!! if you decide to leave kudos or comment then very thanks from me uwu <3  
> there are more parts after this so stay tuned I have plans ;)  
> also there be so much talent I see out here it be so beautiful you guys are so good with your wordage I must say  
> school starts soon for me so imma try to get this fic done before it starts  
> dweam and gogy in a suit go brrrrrrrr  
> okay imma head out  
> meow~


End file.
